Golden Boy
Golden Boy is the nick-name for Alanis Goldkeeper, a young weapon builder in Rock Cove. Alanis began his career as an enchanter by hanging around the dwarven enchanters from other clans. With political parents who were rarely around, Alanis simply had to escape nannies to go see the enchanters. Showing a great curiosity, he soon had the enchanters teaching him their ways. He learned quickly and was soon a sort of mascot for the enchanters. At the age of eleven he had created his first golem. Alanis started working with the enchanters that were creating weapons, mainly because they were advancing into previously unexplored territories. His cleverness and ingenuity moved him quickly to the forefront of dwarven weapon designers. While many dwarven enchanters were working on protective armor, Alanis developed new and ingenious weapons. To date, Alanis has not created a new spell, just used established spells in new and unusual ways. He has also sought spells from outside cultures, though his use of such spells is frowned upon by his own leaders. Alanis is an odd dwarf. He is ashamed of his clan and believes that they are nothing but a drain on the dwarven community. His hero is General Kartam, whom he refers to as Uncle Kartam. Kartam has met the young enchanter, but so far does not seem to show him any favoritism, or even remember the lad. Despite this, Alanis is determined to prove himself to "the only other Goldkeeper that does anything of value." Alanis is obsessed with making better and better weapons. He does not think about the uses of these weapons and only enjoys the challenge of making them. Because of this, he has no moral problem with building weapons that could kill hundreds of people. Many people become bothered by his detachment when speaking of kill ratios and civilian casualties. Alanis is now 28 years old. With the end of the Elf-Dwarf War, he is becoming disenchanted with his position. His designs will go into warehouses not to be used or tested for years to come, and possibly not in his lifetime. He believes that to perfect his craft, he will need to test his weapons in real combat situations. Even if this means building weapons for non-dwarves. Alanis specializes in large area of effect weapons. Cost is not a concern of his, and he will spend incredible amounts for materials. He was the chief designer on the fiery catapult shots (flying barrels) used in the Elf-Dwarf War, but only learned the flight spell towards the end. His dwarven enchantment spells include: flight, golem, perpetual motion, animated attack, and unliftable weapon. He would considered an expert enchanter (power level of four). He also knows the totem trick and has been studying alchemy. His two current projects include the Golden Eagle and the Lead Mole. The Golden Eagle is a flying golem in the shape of an eagle. This golem has been carved to resemble the eagle symbol of the dwarven god Oppotoowa the Mighty and carries a totem trick. The Golden Eagle was intended to lead dwarven troops into battle, giving them hope and the protection of the totem. The fact that the eagle is a religious symbol has caused Alanis some problems with the Clanmasters. The Lead Mole is his response to what he perceives as the aldar threat. His plan is to craft a golem from lead (or at least encased in lead). The golem will therefore be resistant to the aldar magics. It will need the ability to burrow through the rock and dirt and to fight. He is desperately trying to convince others of the aldar threat so that the Rocchairian military machine will continue to roll. He has built a prototype of the Golden Eagle, but has not yet completed a Lead Mole. Category:Individuals Category:Rock Cove Category:Dwarves